


College Roommate AU

by YukaKoyomi



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukaKoyomi/pseuds/YukaKoyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is having a sleepless night and they cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Roommate AU

It was one of those sleepless nights again. Thomas was tossing and turning, sighing for the hundredth time. Finally telling himself that sleep was a lost cause, he sat up, kicking away the comforter and chose to do one of his favourite hobbies whenever he has insomnia. And that is, staring (creepily) at his roommate who was sleeping with his mouth wide open and what looked suspiciously like drool on his left cheek from sleeping on his left side.

How Thomas envied Minho who had no trouble sleeping at all. The moment the other hits the sack, he would sleep like a baby and nothing will be able to wake him up in the dead night, except for once, when Thomas dumped cold water on Minho’s face as a joke.

Thomas crept towards the opposite side of the room and sat on the floor with his head propped on his arms, watching Minho’s many expressions during his sleep. Who knows how long he sat there, memorising Minho’s face up close even though he already had every crease and corner of that handsome face embedded deep in his brain.

This night would be different than the others where he would return to his bed before morning comes, he decided. Because Thomas braved up, gathering every ounce of courage in his body and climbed into Minho’s bed, feeling the mattress deep with his weight.  
Thomas made himself comfortable (well, as comfortable as possible considering the situation he was in) and bumped his nose against the other, staring into brown eyes. Wait. Brown eyes?

Limbs flailed as Thomas scrambled to get out of Minho’s bed, his face flushing so crimson. However, Minho’s muscled arms (shut up, brain. He knows Minho has muscled arms because he had seen him in the gym before. Not that he had been stalking the other. Okay, maybe a little.) shot out to make a grab at pale skinny arms. Thomas was pulled back into bed. An arm was thrown carelessly over his waist and his legs were tangled in between Minho’s long (again, muscled) ones.

"Sleep," Minho rumbled and he could hear the other’s calming heartbeat as his head rested on Minho’s chest. It was like a lullaby to his ears and soon, he found himself asleep with Minho’s fingers in his curly hair.

And if they were both late to class, their friends never said anything after noting a red-faced Thomas and a too smug Minho joining them for lunch.


End file.
